Final Emperor
by Shonee27
Summary: Sejak Murasakibara menentang Akashi, Akashi benar-benar berubah. Menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan selalu lapar akan kemenangan. Jujur. Kuroko Tetsuya selaku teman setim Akashi merasa kecewa. Padahal dulu, mereka 'hampir' mewujudkan tim yang sama-sama mereka impikan. / "Kau siapa?" / "Tentu saja Akashi." / "Aku kembali Kuroko." / [BokuOre! Akashi] [ Don't like don't read!] [ONESHOOT]


**Final Emperor**

 **The Basketball Wich Kuroko Plays |  
** Belongs To **Tadatoshi Fujimaki |** written by **Kayuyu |**

Genre : Hurt/ comfort, etc...  
Rate : T+  
Character : Akashi S, Kuroko T, Generation of Miracle.  
Warning! : Out Of Character,Typo,BokuOre! Akashi , etc.

 **Note :** Di Fanfic ini Point of Viewnya kadang berubah-ubah, kadang versi Oreshi kadang bokushi dan bisa juga dalam sudut pandang normal ataupun Kuroko. Jadi kalau menurut readers fanfic ini sampah, silahkan tekan tombol back. Arigatou~

[ ' Waktumu sudah selesai Seijuurou. Duduklah dengan manis di dalam diriku yang mulai rapuh dengan kekuasaanmu selama ini.' ]

'Tunggu,kau mau apa Akashi ?'

[ ' Tentu saja mengambil alih tubuhmu. Kau tek mendengar kata-kata Atsushi tadi ? Aku tak suka dianggap remeh seperti ini.' ]

'Tahan sebentar,aku tahu kau bisa sabar Akashi ! Biar aku yang menghadapi Murasakibara,kau tak perlu menuruti emosimu itu.'

[ ' Kata-kata Atsushi sudah cukup membuatku bangun dari tidurku yang panjang. Biarkan aku masuk!' ]

' Tidak ! Jika kau masuk,kau akan menghancurkan tim yang kuimpikan dari dulu !'

[ ' Bodoh! Aku tahu kau juga tak suka dianggap remeh kan' ? Jangan terlalu jaim Seijuurou. Bergantilah tempat denganku,aku janji aku tak akan membuat kesalahan.' ]

'Tapi!'

[ ' Jika ia kalah darimu, Otomatis Atsushi akan segera mendengarkanmu bahkan mengikuti apapun keinginanmu,benar? Termasuk anggota yang lain. Mereka anggota dan kau adalah kaptennya,mereka harus menghormatimu layaknya seorang Kapten mereka. ' ]

'Baiklah,jika posisimu dapat membuat semua jadi lebih baik. Silahkan bertukar tempat semaumu Akashi,bahkan akupun tak bisa membantahmu lagi.'

Tetsuya diam sambil menahan tangis. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia berani berkata itu padaku, apakah selama ini aku salah ?

"Kau siapa ?"

"Tentu saja,aku Akashi Seijuurou." Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

[ ' Hei,kau gila ! Kau baru saja membuat Kuroko sakit hati, Dasar munafik !' ]

Tiba-tiba ia muncul lagi merasuki pikiranku dengan sifat sok baik dan perhatiannya. Team work ? Huh,plesetan dengan kata itu, aku hanya ingin semua orang menuruti apapun kemauanku.

'Dia' benar-benar ada di tubuhku sekarang,mengambil alih semua yang telah kubangun selama ini. Aku tahu dan aku percaya, 'dia' yang ada dalam tubuhku saat ini bukanlah sifat yang ku emban sejak dari lahir. Aku bukanlah seorang yang selalu memaksa seperti 'dia'. Tapi apa daya diriku yang sekarang sedang terjebak dan terkurung dibawah kendalinya dan tak mampu menentangnya.

Aku telah dikutuk.

'Kau yang munafik Seijuurou,aku tak pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan apapun selama ini. Kau selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang dan pada akhirnya,kau malah dibuat kecewa dan mereka mengkhianatimu. Biarkan aku yang menghukum orang yang berani menentang kita berdua. Kita bisa bekerja sama kan'? Kuharap kau mau berkata iya.'

[ 'Aku tahu,aku sangat tahu ! Tapi sejujurnya,aku dari dulu tak mau kau keluar dan menunjukkan sikap burukmu pada yang lain.' ]

'Hahaha,kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan mau bertukar tempat denganku dan sekarang kau malah menyesali perbuatanmu itu. Miris sekali.'

Tentang apa itu perasaan kekalahan,tak pernah terlintas dari benak Akashi yang baru. Ia benar-benar berhasil menjalankan misinya dengan baik dan benar. Sedangkan yang lama hanya bisa diam menunggu di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya,ia tak bisa bergerak,berbicara bahkan tak mampu untuk membantah setiap kata yang Seijuuro katakan tidak akan mungkin. Kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan dan itu Kesepakatan yang mutlak bagi mereka berdua.  
Dan bagi lelaki bermanik biru muda itu,rekan salah satu timnya benar-benar berubah dengan secepat itu. Akashi bukanlah orang yang kuat dibandingkan 4 orang yang lain dan dulu ia akui itu. Namun,sekarang sepertinya pemuda bersurai scarlet seperti tak terlihat lemah bahkan mungkin ia sudah jauh lebih kuat hingga 4 orang lainnya menurut padanya. Emperor eye yang ia dapatkan mampu membuatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.  
Hingga turnamen basket terakhir sebelum kelulusan SMP. Tim yang lain masih bermain secara individu dan Kuroko kecewa akan hal itu,ia yakin sekali itu bukanlah tim yang ia impikan sejak masih dibangku Sekolah Dasar. Masih memimpikan kerjasama tim dan kobaran semangat yang dikeluarkan oleh masing-masing pemain. Tapi itu hanya kenangan abu yang hanya ia dapat kan dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, lalu semuanya raib karena berubahnya Akashi dan yang lain. Ia takut,rekan setimnya akan meninggalkannya yang terlambat berkembang.

'Yang kalah akan cepat dilupakan, sedangkan yang menang akan selalu di ingat.'

[ ' Aku hanya bisa diam melihat score yang kami buat hari ini, lagi-lagi mereka taruhan siapa yang paling banyak membuat poin. Bahkam Midorima yang ku kenal baik dan tak terlalu ikut menanggapi juga ikut oleh hasutan Aomine ?' ]

 _ **111 vs 11.**_

[ 'Tak masuk akal ! Hei Akashi biarkan aku bicara padamu sebentar saja!' ]

'Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku ? Tentang score, huh ? Kau tak ingat kata-kataku yang barusan? Yang menang akan selalu diingat dan yang kalah akan cepat di lupakan.'

[ 'Tapi,kau bahkan sudah keterlaluan ! Biarkan aku kembali ke posisiku dan membangun kembali tim yang hancur ini dari nol.' ]

'Tidak,kata-kataku mutlak! Dan kau mengetahuinya.'

Sejak tim Kuroko mengalahkan Tim Ogiwara,ia sangat marah pada Akashi hingga berujung mengundurkan diri dari tim inti Teiko selama-lamanya. Angin musim semi di Upacara kelulusan, Kuroko sengaja datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang terakhir kalinya pada lelaki scarlet itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mendapat jawabannya Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil bersidekap.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak ,aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi aku yakin aku akan bermain basket lagi di SMA. Aku akan menunjukkan permainkan basketku yang baru, Terimakasih atas bimbingan Akashi-kun selama ini." Kuroko membungkuk,lalu mulai membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tubuh Akashi yang masih diam tak bergeming.

[ ' Maafkan aku Kuroko,padahal kita masih punya impian yang sama.' ]

Sampai saat ini pun,sampai tim Seirin berhasil masuk final ia tak pernah melupakan kenangan pahit yang ia alami setahun yang lalu. Di lupakan pun rasanya ia tak mungkin bisa,karena luka itu pun tak akan pernah sembuh dan semakin berbekas. Kini,ia berdiri memandangi lampu diatas langit-langit stadion, menantikan kemenangan Seirin yang sesungguhnya. Demi mengabulkan impian Kagami bahkan juga tim Seirin untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang sekarang, ia suka,ia suka gaya permainan tim Seirin yang memukau ribuan penonton yang duduk di bangku. Sorakan semangat dari pemain yang berdiri di lapangan maupun yang berada di bangku cadangan menunjukkan bahwa tim Seirin tak akan pernah kalah.

Hingga detik-detik kuarter ke empat. Tim Seirin makin semangat sedangkan tim Rakuzan mulai kewalahan menghadapi Seirin.

"Aku tak suka punya rekan yang bermental tempe seperti itu." Ucap Mayuzumi dingin.

Akashi hanya diam,walau selisihnya hanya 2 angka. Itu tetap membuat mental Akashi yang kita kenal dingin dan Absolut turun seketika.

[ ' Bagaimana ? Sudah lelah? Setiap orang makin berkembang Akashi,bahkan Kuroko pun sudah menemukan cahayanya yang baru dan lebih kuat.']

' Aku tak akan kalah. Ingat itu !'

[ ' Haha,Menang ? Lihatlah, Kagami baru saja masuk Zone kedua. Yakin masih mau menang ? Bertukar tempatlah denganku lagi. Itu akan jauh lebih baik.']

'Baiklah, nikmati saja tubuh yang sudah hancur, aku tak peduli apapun lagi.'

Aku tersenyum dengan tatapan teduh,yang membuat rekan setimku menunjukkan wajah bingung dan tak mengerti. Ada apa ? Seharusnya kalian senang diriku yang lama sudah kembali,ini yang selalu kalian nantikan. Mengapa menunjukkan wajah aneh seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Izinkan aku bermain lagi walau tak bermain secara maksimal. Tapi aku ingin menikmati kekalahan terakhir bersama kalian. Onegaishimasu." Akashi membungkuk.

Mayuzumi dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama. Akashi meminta maaf ? Itu mustahil !

"Kau siapa sebenarnya,kau bukanlah Akashi sang diktator yang kami kenal." Ujar Mayuzumi. Benar,hal yang kutakutkan dari dulu,jika mereka melihat diriku kembali adalah, mereka pasti bertanya hal yang sama seperti dulu.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum, " Tentu saja Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Setelah itu kami bermain lagi hingga waktu kuarter ke empat telah usai dan tentu saja kemenangan di dapatkan oleh Seirin. Aku menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang merayakan kemenangan bersama timnya. Ah,sayangnya dia bukan lagi timku. Tapi apakah kita masih boleh bertanding bersama anggota Kiseki no sedai yang lain seperti dulu? Kuharap mereka bilang iya.

Kuroko menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, "Aka.. shi-kun?"

.

.

.

"Aku kembali Kuroko."

[ Selesai dengan tidak elitnya! \ :v / ]

 **A/n :** Hallo, udah denger lagu Final Emperor sama Double core? Lagunya bagus ya, Kayuyu suka. Tapi suaranya Akashi masih cempreng xD (Ni anak seneng banget ngebully Akashi) *puk-puk Akashi* . Iya,ini terinspirasi dari dua lagu itu. :v Hehehe~ xD Aduuh,bikin one shoot susah juga ! Gak bisa buatnya ! Kayuyu lupa scorenya Seirin vs Rakuzan itu berapa ya ? kayaknya ni alur makin ngasal aja ya ? Gomen~ :v

 **Mind to Review or favorite** **?**

Regards,

 **Kayuyu.**


End file.
